Let's Eat Because I'm Hungry
by Pippa6100
Summary: Food brings people together. A collection of drabbles about our favorite characters eating food. Really, what else would they eat? Taking food requests.
1. Let's Eat Crab

**Title:** Let's Eat Because I'm Hungry

**Summary:** Food brings people together. A collection of drabbles about our favorite characters eating food. Really, what else would they eat? Taking food requests.

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **Originally inspired in part by Fortune Cookies by Lucarly. Characters just eating food.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

Team 5Ds rang in the New Year at Rua and Ruka's penthouse. For dinner, they all had one thing: crab legs.

It was messy business. All the Signers rolled up their sleeves or removed their gloves. The mountain of crab legs sat in the center of the table. On either side were smaller mounds of shell crackers, lemon slices, bowls, and utensils for removing the soft crab meat from the shell. Crow and Jack started a contest against each other seeing who could eat more crab in three minutes.

"Is this tradition at your house?," Aki asked the twins as she used a utensil to put the crab meat in her small bowl, deciding to save the meat then eat it all at once.

"Kind of, I guess," answered Ruka, not eating any crab, but a small bowl of rice. She sat next to Rua, who was eating his crab at high speed, crab juice going everywhere. Ruka appeared slightly green. She continued, "Our parents usually aren't here on New Year's, so they just send a bunch of crab for the maid to cook. And every year, we need help finishing it off. Last year we found out Tenpei was allergic to shellfish." Ruka winced slightly.

"Was he all right?" Yusei asked, concerned. He was having some difficulties with the shell crackers, having never eaten crab before.

"Oh, sure he was fine." replied Rua. His face was stuffed with crab. He swallowed and said, "Only his tongue was swollen for an hour. He could barely talk! His mom wasn't too happy, though…" Rua grabbed for another crab leg. "Ruka doesn't like crab, either. It makes her sick."

Ruka shot Rua a 'look', and then continued on her bowl of rice.

Bruno chimed in, "I think it's pretty good. Can't remember if I've had it before, though…," He glanced down at his wristwatch, then told Jack and Crow, "Time's up. Your contest is over. Who won?"

Crow held up his plate of empty crab shells with a grin on his face. "Me, of course," he announced proudly.

Jack cut in angrily, "What? _I_ won, obviously." He too lifted his shell laden plate for all to see. Aki sighed.

Suddenly, the clock began to chime. It was midnight; the New Year was here.

"Happy New Year!" shouted Rua through a mouth stuffed with crab.

"Wow," Aki commented. "What kind of normal people eat crab at midnight?"

"Well, we're not normal." Yusei said, and he lifted his tall water glass and took a sip. To everybody's surprise, he spit it out immediately, spraying Jack.

"What…the heck…was that for?" growled Jack through clenched teeth, barely being constrained by Crow. He looked ready to punch Yusei's lights out.

Yusei held up a crab shell that had been floating in his water. Ruka looked slightly disgusted.

Bruno sighed, "You're right, Yusei. We're definitely _not _normal." Then, without a word, he grabbed one more crab claw and began to eat once more.

* * *

Author's Note: There, sixth story. Quite different than my other ones and it is my first story to be longer than one chapter. Though it's really a bunch of drabbles…why would I write this? I recently had crab with my family, and for some reason this came to mind. I also just like food, so I guess I like to see the characters eating foods I like. I'm weird. It's just for fun; this will probably amount to only ten chapters at most. Five chapters if no inspiration comes to mind. Taking requests for foods you want to see our characters eat. ^^ Please review!


	2. Let's Eat Pocky

**Chapter Title:** Let's Eat Pocky

**Notes: **Pocky is a biscuit stick coated with chocolate, and later other flavors such as strawberry. Men's pocky has dark (bittersweet) chocolate and is a more 'mature' version of Pocky. Hello Kitty is a fictional character produced by the Japanese company Sanrio, and is used in a lot of merchandise.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Hello Kitty, or Pocky.

* * *

Ruka ripped open her small box that read 'Strawberry Pocky'. It was her favorite flavor. She passed a box of plain chocolate Pocky to Aki. She turned to Rua. He was already inhaling a box of giant chocolate Pocky. The two Signer women, plus one, were waiting in the boy's garage with a small stack of Pocky between them. Aki raised one of the biscuit sticks dipped in chocolate to her face. She was about to eat it when Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Bruno walked in.

"We couldn't find that spare part at the…what is that?" Bruno asked curiously, spotting the small tower of Pocky in front of his friends.

"Pocky, obviously," answered Aki as she lifted one of the boxes-_Green Tea Mousse Pocky-_up so the amnesiac could see it.

"Where'd you guys get so much?" interjected Yusei, placing his toolbox on the counter. Rua answered.

"Ruka is a Pocky fan. She has at least one box of each kind of Pocky," He explained this as he cast aside his now empty box of Pocky and picked up a new one. He continued, "But yesterday, our parents came home for a day before leaving on another business trip, and told her to clean out the stash some. Ruka has pretty much every kind of Pocky flavor."

"Try this one, guys." Ruka held up a box of Hello Kitty Pocky to Yusei's face. She explained, "It's just strawberry flavor. I think it's the best, but marble tea Pocky is good too." She turned to Aki. "You might like that flavor, Aki-neesan."

Crow grabbed the box of Hello Kitty Pocky from Yusei's hands and started to rip it open. Suddenly, Jack smacked the small pink box out of his friend's hands. He shouted "Have you three no shame? Grown men eating cat Pocky! What _we _need…," Jack plunged his hand into the Pocky stack and produced a sleek, black box of…

"Men's Pocky!" He announced triumphantly. Bruno, Crow, and Yusei stared at him blankly. Jack tore open the box and placed one stick of 'Men' Pocky into each of his friends' hands. He pulled out a stick for himself and they all simultaneously bit into their piece of Pocky. There was a moment of silence, then…

"What the heck? Why's it bitter?" complained Crow, a look of disappointment on his face.

Yusei added, "I'll admit, I think it would be better if it were sweet…"

Bruno confessed, "I don't really like it that much…"

Jack told them, "You wimps. You can't stick to strawberry Pocky all your life; you need to man up." He bit into his Pocky piece defiantly.

"Whatever," sighed Crow, throwing away his half eaten piece of Pocky and picking up the Hello Kitty Pocky box. He opened it up and stuffed a piece of the sweet, pink, Pocky in his mouth. Yusei and Bruno followed suit. Soon all of Team 5Ds, except for Jack, were eating the strawberry Pocky.

Rua coaxed, "Aw, come on, Jack. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you _have_ to eat _men's _Pocky. The strawberry flavor is better."

Jack turned away with a "Humph!" and stomped up the stairs yelling, "Real men don't eat cat Pocky!" He slammed his bedroom door.

Aki sighed "What's his deal? Men's Pocky is just dark chocolate, he knows that, right?" The others shrugged.

He could still hear them downstairs, eating their un-manly Pocky. He stared unhappily at his box of bittersweet 'Men's Pocky'. He looked around the room quickly to make sure no one had followed him, and reached his hand into his coat pocket.

He opened the small pink box of Pocky he had snuck into his coat. The white, cartoon kitty stared up at him, as if to challenge him to eat the un-manly treat inside. Casting aside the black box of bittersweet Pocky, he began to eat the strawberry coated biscuit sticks.

"It's good," he sighed. He hoped nobody would find out that Jack Atlas, the former Duel King, ate strawberry Hello Kitty Pocky.

* * *

Author's Note: And so the gang eats Pocky this time. I'm sorry for people who don't know what Pocky is ;^^ Writing this makes me hungry. I'm actually not a big Pocky person, though I might become one after writing this. A good friend of mine LOVES Hello Kitty, so I put that as the starring Pocky. It's really just strawberry flavored. I actually looked up different types of Pocky for this. When I stumbled across "Men's Pocky", I got this story idea. I actually have nothing against dark chocolate; I love it! I hope everyone seems in-character in this. Please review, no flames please!


	3. Let's Eat Spaghetti

**Chapter Title:** Let's Eat Spaghetti

**Notes: **Requested food from AnimeKiwi369.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

* * *

"Aki, are you part Italian or something?" Yusei asked Aki as he twirled some spaghetti around his fork. Yusei, Rua, Ruka, and Aki all were sitting at the dining table in the Izayoi household. They were eating spaghetti and meatballs. Ruka had hers plain, but Rua's had all the works. Aki and Yusei both had theirs with just light spaghetti sauce. Aki had invited all of Team 5Ds for dinner, but Jack, Crow, and Bruno had other things to do. She thought it was probably for the best; her parents wouldn't appreciate a food fight, or something along those lines, if Jack and Crow got in an argument.

Ruka, who was sitting next to Aki, looked around the table. She felt as if she were having dinner with her family; Aki was like an older sister to her, Yusei like an older brother, and, of course, Rua actually _was_ her brother. And it wasn't the absence of her parents that came to her mind, but the absence of the rest of Team 5Ds.

Ruka shook her head slightly, as if to clear her head. Did she really consider her always-there friends more like family than her barely-there parents? Well…she was brought out of her reverie as Aki answered Yusei's question.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I have _some _Italian on my mom's side." Aki said this as she grated a bit of cheese over her plate of spaghetti. She passed the dried oregano to Rua. Rua sprinkled some on his spaghetti, and then used his fork to put the spaghetti and meatballs between two slices of white bread.

Ruka questioned, "Rua? What are you doing?"

"Making a meatball sandwich, what does it look like?" He asked this as he happily took a bite.

Ruka remembered the last time she and Rua had eaten spaghetti. The maid had handed it to them with a sympathetic smile, leaving to go home to her family after a day of working. The twins had eaten the spaghetti in silence in their penthouse, big, empty, and lonely except for the twin across the table.

Ruka looked around now. Rua devouring his meatball sandwich, Yusei trying to make a sandwich like Rua's, but failing. Aki was chuckling at his attempts. Ruka smiled.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Everybody's heads whipped towards the sound. Jack, Crow, and Bruno had arrived, Jack leading the way.

"We're here!" announced Crow.

"You guys could have knocked, you know," Aki told them a bit irritably. Bruno was looking apologetic.

Jack said defiantly, "Come on, we finished what we needed to do and now we're hungry! We couldn't take it!"

Yusei and Aki sighed. Ruka and Rua looked at each other and laughed. Jack, Crow, and Bruno made themselves at home seated at the table. Crow grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and lifted it slightly. With an impish grin, he told Jack, "I bet I can eat more spaghetti than you in a minute."

Jack lifted his fork in the air and yelled, "Bring it on!"

Aki sighed, "Would you guys cut it out! I knew you two would do something like this." They barely heard her as they started their contest, Bruno frantically starting to time them as he had many contests before.

Ruka smiled again. Rua caught her eye, and she knew they were thinking the same thing.

_This _was their family. Their _other_ family. One that would always be there for them.

She took another bite of spaghetti, warming her insides. It wasn't the only thing doing so.

* * *

Author's Note: My first chapter done with a requested food. This is more Ruka-centric, she is one of my favorite characters :) I think it would be nice if Aki were part Italian, as suggested by AnimeKiwi369. This chapter is fairly short. I hope this is liked, please review!


	4. Let's Eat Sandwiches

**Chapter Title:** Let's Eat Peanut Butter and Cream Cheese Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

* * *

"We all have to eat one. Tenpei just heard of it from someone at school, and we can't eat them alone. This is a historical moment."

"And what exactly is it, again?"

"Peanut butter and cream cheese sandwiches," Ruka finished explaining plainly as Rua unloaded his lunch box and passed around small sandwich halves wrapped in paper.

The twins had burst into the garage just moments earlier, still in their school uniforms. Rua, ever the food lover, wanted all of Team 5Ds to try a unique sandwich at the same time, for the first time.

Yusei looked at the sandwich in his hand. Sandwiched between two pieces of wheat bread, there was cream cheese and crunchy peanut butter.

Jack spoke to the twins, as if slightly suspicious of the odd sandwich, "This sounds pretty weird to me. Who the heck would think of a combination like this? Or like it?"

Crow was already eating his sandwich. He paused, and commented with a stuffed face, "It's actually really good."

Aki had a look on her face that suggested she disagreed with Crow. She had taken a few bites, and said, "It's kind of…gloppy." The peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Bruno just sat there with his sandwich, a blank look on his face as if trying to remember something from long ago. While he did that, Jack finally began to eat his sandwich, finding he actually really liked it. Of course, he wouldn't admit it.

Rua was devouring his sandwich as Yusei took the first bite of his own. There was a moment of silence. Rua prompted, "Well, Yusei? You think it's good?"

Yusei looked up at everyone in the garage. Then he said seriously, "I think I'm in love with this sandwich."

Aki eyed the sandwich as if it were her rival, but Crow just laughed and sighed, "That's Yusei. We know his new favorite food now."

Jack cut in defiantly, "Even if it's good, it'll never beat cup ramen!"

Crow laughed again, "So you admit it! You think it's good! It's an awesome sandwich!"

While Jack and Crow fought it out, Aki turned to Ruka. "What do you think of it?" she asked curiously. She picked up a bottle of water and took a swig, hoping to clean the roof of her mouth.

Ruka ate her peanut butter and cream cheese sandwich slowly. She swallowed and told Aki, "I like it. It's different."

All of a sudden, the door to the garage opened. The members of Team 5Ds turned their heads to see who it was.

Carly Nagisa stood in the doorway. "Hi, guys! Do-"

Everybody immediately swooped down upon her.

"What do you think of this sandwich?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the slow update. I was short on inspiration, and originally this chapter was going to be a different food…still trying to work out the other chapter. A girl I know always has this kind of sandwich for lunch; they're surprisingly good. I imagine everybody would have a different opinion on them. Sorry if this is a bit weak compared to the other chapters so far. Anyway, thanks to everybody who has favorited this story or reviewed it so far! I hope to at least make it ten chapters long. Again, reviews loved, flames are not! Hopefully next update will be quicker…


	5. Let's Eat Sushi

**Chapter Title:** Let's Eat Sushi

**Notes: **Requested food from anonymous reviewer. Thought of including Stephanie from LuCarly.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

Stephanie ducked behind a wall, her heart pounding. _What is Jack Atlas doing _here? She thought in disbelief.

Waitressing at the café wasn't her only part time job. She also waitressed at a nearby sushi restaurant. "Serving people is your calling, huh, sis?" her older brother had joked once, tousling her hair when he visited the restaurant.

She was a better waitress here lately, because she wasn't as distracted…at Café la Green, she always waited with bated breath for Jack Atlas, the (former) Duel King, to arrive so she could serve him his Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee before any of the other girls could.

Now, today, he was _here_, too! What had brought him here? Fate? Destiny?

An empty stomach?

Yusei flipped over the menu at the table of Team 5Ds. They were in a sushi restaurant, having lunch on a drizzly day. Rua had apparently heard they had the best Webster Roll – which consisted of shrimp tempura, cucumber, crab meat topped with White Tuna, avocado, and house special sauce – around, and wanted to check it out.

Aki, who was on Yusei's left, said, "Everybody, the waitress is coming towards our table. Have you decided yet?" she hissed at Jack, who had been sitting there for quite a while, reading the menu with intensity.

"Of course I have," he snapped back, slapping his menu down. Stephanie came up to the table, pink in the face. Jack looked at her, and tilted his head. "Hey you're the waitress at that café, right?"

Stephanie felt her heart pound. Timidly, she nodded. She whipped out her pad of paper for taking orders. She addressed Jack first, and jotted down his order of sushi rolls. She went around the table, and after Jack's friend with the orange hair…Crow, was it? After he ordered his Hella Hot sushi roll - fresh salmon, white tuna, wasabi mayo, spicy sauce, cucumber, avocado and chopped jalapeño peppers rolled in soybean wrapper, topped with spicy Tuna, and green onions – she walked back to the kitchen and gave the order to the sushi chef.

"Wow, we have some good eaters, don't we?" He chuckled, already rolling the rice. He looked up at Stephanie and added, "You can take off a bit early, Steph. It's just this group for now, and we have Natalie here too. And later, Tyler from that mini mart a few streets over will be delivering more…"

Stephanie cut in, saying, "No, no, it's fine. I'll stay my whole shift…" _Because Jack Atlas is here _she finished the sentence in her head.

The sushi chef gave her an odd look. "Okay, but at least have your lunch really quick."

She nodded and went to the back of the store. Nesting in her small lunchbox cooler was a plastic tray of store bought sushi. Her favorite, a rainbow roll.

She sat atop a small stool and placed the tray on her lap and carefully broke apart the wooden chopsticks. As she ate, she imagined eating _with _Jack instead of serving him. She let her mind wander and had daydreams of eating every meal with Jack, talking and laughing. She came back to earth as she heard a thump from the front of the restaurant. She sighed. Her daydreams would never happen, simply because she was too intensely shy to tell him how she felt.

But…instead of telling him…maybe she could _write _it to him.

She heard a bell ring in the front; the sushi chef telling her to deliver Jack and his friends' orders. Hurriedly, she pulled her ballpoint pen for taking orders out of her pocket and got a paper napkin.

_Jack, on Friday night do you want to see a movie together? –Stephanie._

Before she could chicken out, she walked to the front of the restaurant quickly and took the orders from the chef. She went to Jack's table and served everybody, her heart pounding.

Once she finished, she stood there for a moment. She pulled the written napkin out of her pocket and held it out to Jack. "Would…would you like a napkin?" Her hand shook.

Jack took the napkin. Stephanie held her breath. He began to look down at the napkin…

Across the table from him, Bruno spilled his tall glass of water. "Ahhh! Sorry, guys…" he apologized. The water began to spread.

"'S okay." Crow assured Bruno good naturedly, and then looked down at the spill. "Aw, man. Who has a napkin?"

Jack handed Crow the napkin without seeing the words on it. As Crow cleaned the spill, Stephanie's heart sank as her note to Jack became a soggy mess. Crow turned his head to Stephanie. "Excuse me, could you please some more napkins?"

"Of…of course!" stuttered Stephanie. As she bustled away, her face pink, she thought it might just be easier to let Carly Nagisa have Jack.

Back at Team 5Ds table, Aki commented, "Doesn't it seem our waitress is a bit…odd?" She mixed wasabi in with her soy sauce saucer.

Jack replied, "Nah, she always acts like that. I have no idea why, though." He took a bite of his tuna roll. "Mmm, that's some good sushi."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, this is the longest chapter so far! And one-sided JackxStephanie (Coffeeshipping). I'm quite happy with this one ^_^ Sushi is my absolute favorite food, so I'm glad I made it the food of this chapter. Writing all these food stories makes me so hungry! I've wanted to eat Pocky ever since chapter 2, and today I saw somebody eating it! Anyway, please review!


	6. Let's Eat Bagels

**Chapter Title:** Let's Eat Bagels

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

Crow Hogan rode his Duel Runner through the streets, his delivery jacket on. It was a Saturday morning, and he only had one thing to deliver and he was done. In his head he kept repeating the address of the store he needed to deliver the box he was transporting.

_7673, 7673, 7673…Benwell's Mini Mart on Main Street._

Crow pulled up to the small convenience store and lugged the package over his shoulder as he opened the door. After he delivered the package, he was supposed to pick up bagels for breakfast over at the twin's penthouse. They were all going to eat bagels, cream cheese, and lox (smoked salmon). The maid who worked regularly at the twins had weekends off, so the older part of Team 5Ds were there to make sure the eleven going on twelve year olds didn't starve…or set their kitchen on fire attempting to make scrambled eggs.

Crow thought it was actually kind of sad Rua and Ruka saw their maid more than their parents. Wouldn't you think the twins parents would feel that their children were on top of the priority list, rather than work or money?

Crow placed the package on the counter and slid it over to the young man at the cash register. The worker appeared to be just a year or two older than Crow. He had dark eyes and a curved yellow marker on his cheek. His name tag read 'Tyler'.

Crow said to him, "Here ya go, Tyler." The man looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, as if amused. Crow thought it was funny to just call a store worker by their name casually. That's what the nametag is for, right?

Tyler signed the paper Crow gave him for the package and watched as Crow went over to one aisle and picked out a roll of bagels tucked in a plastic bag, whistling. Crow was still whistling as placed his purchases on the counter. As Tyler rang them up, Crow asked casually, "So, Tyler, do you like working here?"

Tyler laughed lightly as he scanned the bagels with expertise. "Well, it's not the best paying job or anything, but I'm glad I at least _have _a job. Honest work. In the past, it had been a real pain getting jobs. You probably understand?" The cashier nodded at Crow's marked up face.

Crow nodded, "Yeah, that's partly why I started my _own _business. Blackbird Delivery has no other employees than me." He chuckled as he took out his wallet to pay for the purchases. Ruka and Rua would pay him back later. Was Jack ever going to get a job?

Tyler looked at Crow a moment longer, and began slowly, "Yeah…but you know what? Ever since the bridge was completed, and the City and Satellite became united…the prejudice has eased up some. Not all of it, but a bit. Have you noticed?"

Crow was silent, thinking about it. Tyler handed Crow the plastic grocery bag with the bagels and cream cheese inside. He handed Crow his change and waved good bye as Crow left.

On the way to the penthouse, Crow thought about what the guy had said. Of course Crow had noticed the small change of heart in some of the citizens around him. He felt a swell of pride for actually helping connect the bridge between New Domino City and the Satellite.

Finally, he reached the twin's penthouse. "Where were you, we're starving!" yelled Jack as Crow entered. Yusei and Bruno were discussing a blueprint on the twin's coffee table, while Rua was lying down on the couch rearranging his deck. Aki and Ruka stood in the kitchen, taking the smoked salmon out of its package.

Crow grinned and tossed the bagels to Jack. "They're here, geez!"

Once everything was set to eat, Team 5Ds began arranging their bagels. As Crow piled capers onto his own poppy seed bagel, he caught Yusei's eye and grinned. Yusei looked back and smiled as well, neither friend noticing the yellow marks on each other's faces.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I'm very sorry to everyone for not updating for a while ;^^ But I have so many ideas for different stories in my head…anyway, this chapter is related to a one-shot of mine, _Being Marked_. Check it out if you can! Please review!


	7. Let's Eat Riceballs

**Chapter Title:** Let's Eat Rice Balls

**Notes: **Food request from means rice ball, nori means seaweed, and umeboshi means (generally) a pickled plum in Japanese.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

Aki looked down at her cell phone to see who was texting her: 'Yusei Fudo'. She flipped it open and read the plainly typed message: _We're all going to go to the park to eat lunch today and talk about the upcoming round in the WGRP. Can you make it?_

Aki glanced at the clock on her kitchen wall. She had not eaten lunch, and she could complete the rest of her homework later. The World Grand Riding Prix was important to the whole team.

She texted back, _Yeah, should I bring anything?_

Aki hoped she wouldn't have to bring anything hard to make. So, it was to her relief when she got the text back, _Can you just bring some onigiri?_

Rice balls. Only the easiest food to make in the you counted toast, and even then, she sometimes burned toast…

Aki took off her gloves and set to work molding the rice and wrapping it carefully with _nori _after sticking an _umeboshi _in the packed all of the rice balls into a small carry-on cooler that belonged to her mom.

Aki boarded the bus that would take her to the park near the boy's garage where the rest of Team 5Ds would be meeting. She placed the cooler by her feet and sighed as she leaned against the worn bus seats. She nodded to the person next to her. Finals would be in just a few weeks, and with that along with the Riding Prix, she began to feel slightly frazzled.

The bus came to a stop, and Aki picked up her cooler once more and started off the bus. As she stepped off, she could see in the distance the picnic table where the rest of the Signers (plus two) were already seated. She plopped herself down to Ruka and dropped the cooler in the center of the table.

Ruka looked at the elder female Signer. "Are you okay, Aki-neesan? You look kind of tired."

Aki smiled back and nodded her head reassuringly to the golden eyed girl. "I'm fine, just a bit stressed with everything coming up soon," she said, then gestured to the cooler. Yusei began to open it. He looked inside, and then he said in a puzzled tone…

"Sandwiches? Aki, I thought you were bringing rice balls…?"

It took Aki a few moments to process what the duelist was saying. "What are you talking about? I did…"

Yusei shook his head, as Rua pulled out a sandwich and began to eat.

"What?" exclaimed Aki, jumping up and peering into the cooler. Impossibly, the rice balls had been replaced with sandwiches.

"But…how is that possible? I swear there were rice balls, I…" Aki trailed off, confused. What the heck had happened?

Jack looked at her. "Are you sure you're not going crazy or something?" he asked apprehensively. Aki shot him a 'look'.

Crow broke in, "It's okay, Aki, they're good sandwiches." He had nabbed one for himself and was now munching away. Bruno was too busy concentrating on the mechanical blue print in front of him to pay much attention to the situation.

Aki shook her head and protested, "The point is _I didn't make sandwiches._ I made rice balls! How do the contents of the cooler magically change…?"

Ruka suggested to her older sister figure, "I think maybe you're stressing out, like you said, and forgot what you packed…"

Aki slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead. "But…I swear I remember…" She stopped talking and sighed resignedly. "Fine," she told everyone, "Fine! I made sandwiches, happy? I guess my schedule is getting to me."

Everybody just nodded and continued to eat the mysterious sandwiches and discuss the Prix, but Aki kept thinking in her mind…

_How the heck had the rice balls turned into sandwiches?_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry this update took forever! For those who don't get it, the joke is whenever 4kids, the company that dubs 5Ds and other anime, dub an episode of an anime with a rice ball in it, which are more common in Japan; they always replace it with usually a sandwich. They do this because they figure most American children would not recognize what an onigiri is. Yet, I find this kind of funny so decided to make this chapter about it. But there is an explanation why this would happen to Aki, realistically. See if you can find it. Please review! Oh, also, I've decided I'm going to end this story once I hit the tenth chapter. I thank everyone who has read and enjoyed it; but the end is near! I'd love to hear what everyone's favorite chapter has been so far. ^_^

**Lastly, please vote for the poll on my profile!**


End file.
